


【瑜昉】云开见日（三）

by Zoezzz



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoezzz/pseuds/Zoezzz





	【瑜昉】云开见日（三）

7

尹昉没喝酒，开了车送他们回去。

郭家豪和王彦霖自觉坐在后排，把副驾留给黄景瑜。

甚至自觉到，郭家豪在到王彦霖家的时候就跟着下车了。

他边推王彦霖边挥手：“我去老王家拿点儿东西。”

王彦霖还没问出第二个字，就被拉着跑远了。

尹昉问：“还是那个酒店？”

“嗯。”

尹昉调转方向，往酒店方向开过去。

黄景瑜半途接了个电话，放下之后盯着尹昉看了半天。

尹昉被他看得头皮发麻，方向都有些晃。

“尹昉，你这几天生气是不是因为我说Billy是我儿子。”

“你有儿子和我也没关系。”

“你知道我儿子是谁吗？”

“不知道，没兴趣。”

黄景瑜放了一段视频：“汪！汪！”

尹昉：“……”

黄景瑜叹口气：“我的错，没说清楚。”

尹昉冷冷道：“想笑就直接笑出来。”

黄景瑜笑脱了缰。

“你别说，你当他爹还真适合。”

黄景瑜问：“怎么说？”

“都容易失控。”

黄景瑜的儿子是条白色萨摩耶，毛茸茸笑眯眯，让人很难不喜欢它。

尹昉看着黄景瑜发给他的亲子图，不自觉地流露出温柔。

照片里黄景瑜穿着大衣带着帽子，蹲在江边揉他儿子，Billy一脸享受地眯着眼。

尹昉记得，这是在他丹东老家，他带他去过。

江面宽阔，早晨总有一层雾气漂浮在上空，在老家时黄景瑜爱拉他去晨跑，尹昉即使没什么兴趣也会和他一起，其实他只是喜欢看他说起自己家乡时候的神情。

无法割舍的眷恋。

他们在这雾气中接过吻。

黄景瑜的新消息把他拉回现实。

“你放心，Billy有两个爸爸，这点它很清楚，黄家的亲子教育是跟上了的。”

尹昉气笑了。

8

黄景瑜并没有继续缠他，这让尹昉很意外。

他的两位军师也突然蒸发了。

刚好新的项目砸到尹昉面前，工作让他无法惦记黄景瑜。

连着几天加班加点赶方案，回到家都是凌晨，尹昉的注意力只够支撑他走到家，然后凭直觉完成一系列生活习惯。

今天终于搞定了所有事情，公司放了两天假。

只是今天家门口多了些东西。

黄景瑜坐在他家门口打瞌睡，有条小狗趴在他身边。

狗看到有人来了：“汪！汪！”

黄景瑜被惊醒，下意识按住狗的嘴。

尹昉问他：“你在这儿做什么？”

黄景瑜打着哈欠：“我被炒了，没住的了。”

尹昉一脸“我没听错吧”的神情：“所以你跑来这里是要住我家？”

黄景瑜站起来：“尹经理帮帮忙，收留我几天。”

尹昉指着狗：“那它呢？也被炒了？”

黄景瑜揉了揉小狗的头：“我来你家途中碰到的，跑到我腿上撞了一下就不走了，俗称碰瓷，我问了一圈没主人，就带来了。”

“你怎么不去王彦霖家？不去郭家豪家？”

“我只知道你家在哪儿啊， 不好打扰他俩。”

尹昉冷笑：“打扰我就好意思？”

黄景瑜抱起小狗：“你就当帮帮它，顺便收留我怎么样？”

尹昉打开门，没说什么，也没关门。

黄景瑜和狗一起进了屋。

这狗似乎知道谁是老大，也不乱跑乱叫，乖乖跟着黄景瑜听候安排。

尹昉拿了个大箱子给黄景瑜：“柜子里有新的洗漱用品，你自己去拿吧，晚上你就睡沙发吧，这是它的窝你自己弄一下，我有点累先睡了，有什么事明天再说。”

黄景瑜点头，麻利地找到东西，给小狗铺了窝。

尹昉草草洗漱完就睡了，大脑容量已经到达临界点，不容得他再多想。

也没意识到半夜有人爬到床上挨着他睡觉。

9

尹昉被一股难耐的燥热逼醒。

混沌意识里，他记不清自己处于何时何地，困难睁开眼后，最先看到的是灰色的床单。

床单上的人提醒他发生了什么。

从公司回到家，黄景瑜和一只狗出现在家门口，他收留了他们。

只是当下的情景，就是“农夫与蛇”的2018年版。

黄景瑜把他全身上下脱了个干净，正在做扩张。后穴里是他的两根手指，阴茎也在他的手里被玩弄着。

尹昉握住他的手，强迫他停下来。黄景瑜一个反手就控制住了尹昉，尹昉试图用另一只手去攻击他，反而称了黄景瑜的意，对方几下就把他压在身下，动弹不得。

他这才想起来这家伙学过柔术，并且还不赖，和他缠斗简直是浪费体力。

黄景瑜看尹昉不挣扎了，就势操了进去。

性这种东西，尹昉向来是不回避，甚至不吝于去表达的。但那到底是纸上谈兵，真正发生在自己身上，也能让他红脸。

毕竟事情发展成了他骑在黄景瑜身上扭动身躯，上下起伏的状况。

黄景瑜的眼里有迷恋。

他握紧尹昉的腰，一下一下用力地顶弄，想要让他崩溃，让他说出真心话。

他问尹昉：“你为什么这段时间这么冷漠？”

尹昉被顶得神志不清：“没有……”

黄景瑜加大了力度操他。

尹昉快要立不住了。

黄景瑜和他换了个位置，把他压在身下，接着冲击他的敏感度，手也没闲着，撸动他的阴茎，前端流出的液体涂抹在他的身上，尹昉的嗓子都快叫哑了。

他咬着尹昉的耳朵：“说！”

尹昉嘶哑道：“你不是……有女朋友吗？”

黄景瑜楞了一下：“谁说的？”

尹昉趁机脱离了他的身体，阴茎从后穴滑出来，股间一片湿淋淋。

只是黄景瑜怎么会给他这个机会。

他拉回尹昉，再次从后面插了进去。

后穴被操弄得已经很敏感，他没办法决定自己的反应，甚至没办法决定意识。快感不断从身体传到大脑，一次又一次的冲击，把脑子搅成了浆糊。

“我不知道你说的是谁，但我没有女朋友。”

这是尹昉在神志还有一丝清醒时听到的最后一句话。


End file.
